


Hoodie

by weirdpurplepanda



Series: Hoodie [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Dancing, Drunk!Molly, First Kiss, First Love, Flirting, Football, Love, Lovesick, M/M, Romance, Sherlock Likes to Dance, Teen!Greg, Teen!John, Teen!Lestrade, Teen!Molly, Teen!Sherlock, Texting, ballet!lock, greg is a football player, greg is a perv, greg loves sherlock, in which greg and sherlock are neighbours, john ships sherstrade, molly ships sherstrade, not all texts, sherlock loves greg, sherlock ships irene/molly, teen!lock, texts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 09:51:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3204845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdpurplepanda/pseuds/weirdpurplepanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Greg leaves his football hoodie at Sherlock's house, Sherlock doesn't think about the consequences of wearing said hoodie...and forgetting to take said hoodie off when Greg comes round the next day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Friday and Saturday (1)

_-Friday, 13:04, five minutes after Greg is due at football practice-_

You know what I just realised...?

That you look more like twenty four, not nineteen? -SH

Ha, bloody, ha.

But no, that's not what I realised.

Well, I'm not going to guess all evening. Are you going to inform me what this grand realisation is or not? -SH

Okay. Calm your tits.

I'm male, Lestrade. I do not have 'tits'. -SH

It's a saying, sunshine.

I hate that nickname. -SH

I know, that's why I continue to use it.

When I was five, it was cute. Now it's simply painful to hear or see typed. -SH

You thought I was cute when you were five?

That's not what I said. -SH

Did you have a crush on your big eight year old neighbour, Sherlock?

You're in a very playful mood today, aren't you? -SH

Apparently.

I don't like it. Go away. -SH

Rude!

And I haven't told you what this realisation is yet.

Fine. What is it? -SH

You were wearing my footy hoodie earlier!

[Delayed] What? No, I wasn't. -SH

You were! I didn't realise until just now. I would have realised sooner if I'd have seen your back but you seemed determined to just sit on your bed the whole day and sulk about James beating you in that quiz.

It was a Chemistry quiz! I should have won easily. -SH

Yeah, yeah. Back to my point. You were totally wearing my black footy hoodie.

I was cold and it was the closest jumper. So yes, I wore it. -SH

Wasn't it like thirty sizes too big? You're a twig compared to me.

It was a bit too large for me, but it was warm and comfortable. -SH

Keep it, if you like. I have others.

You want me to keep it? -SH

On one condition.

You assume I want to keep the garment that badly? -SH

Yes.

What's the condition? -SH

You wear it to my next game.

No. -SH

Why not?

I refuse to come to a football match in a jumper that says LESTRADE across the back, people would assume things. Usually, when a girl turns up in a player's hoodie it means they're having intercourse or in a relationship. -SH

I've seen Harry wear John's. I'm pretty sure they're not together or shagging.

That's completely different. She's his sister, for one. And two, she does it to irritate him. -SH

Well, I want you to wear it to a game. You have to if you want to keep it.

[Delayed] If I do this, it's mine. You can't change your mind and want it back. -SH

Deal.

When's the next game? -SH

Saturday.

Tomorrow? -SH

[Delayed] It's Friday?! Fuck. I am so late for practice. John is going to murder me! See you tomorrow.

Farewell, Lestrade. -SH

*

_-Saturday, 17:32, two hours after the game-_

Was Sherlock in your hoodie today at the match? -J

Yeah.

You finally grew a pair and asked him out then? Congrats! -J

What? No! I just got him to wear it to a game.

[Delayed] You do realise half the school in under the impression you two stopped sending cartoon heart eyes at each other and got together because he wore it, right? -J

What the fuck? He does not send me heart eyes, for starters. And secondly, why the hell would they assume that? It's just a hoodie and most people think I'm straight and Sherlock's asexual.

Most people thought that. Then they noticed the staring, the flirting, the blushing. Seriously, Greg, you two are worse than James and that Sebastian kid. -J

Ugh. Don't mention Moriarty. He played dirty today. That school is a bunch of cheats. Him and Moran deserve each other.

While I agree, you're trying to change subject. -J

Am I really that obvious around him?

Yes! And he is too. Ask the damn kid out. -J

He's only just sixteen, John. I can't ask him out.

Why not? You've known him your whole life. You love him, don't you? -J

Well, yeah, course I do.

Then what does three years matter? -J

Well, they don't. But at this age, it's a bit off key. He's barely legal and I'm a year off twenty! Not to mention I look about five years older than I am.

Greg, pay attention to what I'm about to say:  
GET YOUR SHIT TOGETHER, STOP MAKING EXCUSES AND ASK SHERLOCK ON A DATE. -J

I'm not making excuses.

'Barely legal'? He's a month away from seventeen, he's been legally old enough for early a year. You are barely nineteen, your birthday was too week ago! And, it doesn't matter how you look, you know that. -J

[Delayed] You know him almost as well as I do. Sherlock isn't a guy you just ask on a date. He's special.

You're hopeless. -J

Yeah... Sorry.

*

_-Saturday, 18:37, ten minutes after Greg and John's text conversation-_

Fancy coming over for a movie and popcorn?

Not ice cream? -SH

Why would I eat ice cream? It's winter!

Isn't that what people normally do when they're upset about losing something? -SH

Ouch. Nice. I was just forgetting about the match.

And no. Ice cream is what girls supposedly pig out on after a break up, according to the movies.

Women are strange. -SH

You're strange.

True. -SH

So, movie night?

What dull film have you chosen? Another romantic-comedy? -SH

Nope. I've got two for you to choose from, both Jim Henson.

Who is Jim Henson? An actor? -SH

Oh, you poor uneducated soul. Right, we are watching both these films.

Bring PJs. Tonight, you are going to experience two brilliant Jim Henson movies, listen to me bitch about that cheat Moriarty, eat pizza and maybe help me understand that Chem homework. Not necessarily in that order.

I'm staying the night, then? -SH

May as well. Besides, it's not like it's far to get home if you need to be there.

You've used the same line every time I come over for the passed threes or four years. It doesn't get funnier. -SH

I think it does.

You think wrong. -SH

Why aren't you here yet?

I'm changing and getting clothes together for tomorrow. -SH

Why are you changing?

I'm still in your hoodie. -SH

Wear it round. I haven't got a chance to properly see you in it since I've realised what hoodie it was. Also, it's not mine anymore. You wore it to the game so it's yours now.

You'll mother will take one look at it and assume what handfuls of people did at the game. -SH

You heard about that then?

I got asked if I was 'shagging' you about fifteen times during the game. Then the pair of girls beside me wouldn't stop glaring at me, as if I'd taken away their favourite stuffed toy. -SH

You know I dislike attention. Yet you practically set me up to have a spotlight put on me. -SH

I didn't think it would be that bad. I'm sorry, Sher. I'll make it up to you.

How? -SH

Cuddles whiles watching the movie? And I'll even make you all the tea you want, when you want it.

Deal. -SH

If you wear the hoodie.

Lestrade... -SH

Please?

They better be the best damn cuddles you've ever given me. -SH


	2. Sunday and Monday (1)

_-Sunday, 02:02, twenty minutes since Greg has fallen asleep with his arm wrapped protectively around Sherlock's waist on the sofa-_

SHERLOCK HOLMES! YOU ARE IN BIG TROUBLE MISTER.

I CAN'T BELIEVE I HAD TO FIND OUT THROUGH FACEBOOK! FACEBOOK, SHERLOCK!!!

Molly? What are you talking about? Stop with the CAPS LOCK and start signing your messages again, it's odd to see them without your usually sign. -SH

I am talking about the fact that you are dating Greg, Sherlock! -M

I'm not dating him. -SH

You wore his hoodie! -M

He said if I wore it to the game, I could keep it. It's warm. -SH

You're not dating? -M

No. -SH

Awh. Damn. I was so sure... -M

He doesn't like me like that, Molly. How many times do we need to discuss this? -SH 

Until I believe it. Which I never will. -M

So we may as well just discard that idea. -M

I'm 120% sure that he doesn't. -SH

Did he invite you round for pizza and movies again? -M

Yes. -SH

Did he annoy you somehow suggest cuddling to make it up to you again? -M

Yes. -SH

Are you cuddling right now? -M

Yes. -SH

Have you been basically sitting on each other through the movie(s)? -M

Yes. -SH

Sometimes, I want to bash your head repeatedly against a brick wall. -M

Why? -SH

He's obviously fancies the pants off you, Sherlock! Kiss the boy! -M

We've known one another since I was born. This is normal for us. -SH

The cuddling increased suddenly, though, didn't it? Over this past year. -M

He hasn't had a girlfriend in two years. He just likes having some company. -SH

He doesn't cuddle me when we hang out. He doesn't cuddle John. -M

Greg hasn't known either of you as long as he has me. -SH

Are you wearing his hoodie right now? -M

[Delayed] Molly, it's late. I'm going to sleep. -SH

That's a yes. -M

*

_-Sunday, 11:58, ten minutes after Greg has woken up-_

John, oh my God, help me.

Please tell me this isn't another rant about how cute Sherlock looks when he's asleep... -J

I could tell you that, but it would be unture.

Here's what you need to do: grow a pair, wake him up and kiss him like you might die before the end of the day. -J

I can't do that! He'll run for the hills. Probably get his parents to move house.

You can do that and he'll probably kiss back. -J

I doubt it.

We feel asleep cuddling again.

You do realise that you falling asleep cuddling is you falling asleep during the movie and Sherlock making sure he sleeps too so he has an excuse to stay next to you all night, right? -J

He was asleep by midnight.

Nope. -J

He was texting Molly at 2am. -J

He was? How do you know?

Because she text me too, saying she wanted to throw you both in am empty room and not let you out until you admit you love each other. Then explained that she was texting Sherlock and that he was laying awake while you cuddled him. Apparently, he thinks you cuddle him because you haven't had a girlfriend in a while. -J

He just doesn't want to accept I like him because the idea creeps him out.

You're an idiot. -J

You're rude.

Kiss him! -J

And let me sleep. -J

It's gone twelve, lazy twat.

Wake Sherlock up with a kiss and then say that. I dare you. -J

Fuck off back to sleep already.

Happily. -J

*

_-Monday, 06:15, an hour and forty five minutes before Greg and Sherlock's first class-_

You up?

Excuse me? -SH

Ah, good. You are awake.

God, Lestrade, bugger off. It's too early. -SH

I love how the way you speak to me changes on morning like this. You almost sound like an average teen.

I'll beat you with my dictionary again.. -SH

That thing is a lethal weapon. Your mum needs to take it off you. I still have a bruise.

Why are you bothering me? -SH

There's this place called college, Sherlock. We need to be there in less than two hours.

It's a ten minute drive and it takes me fifteen to shower and dress. I do not need to be awake right now. Another hour of sleep will be more than fine. Shoo. -SH

I thought we could be up early today.

I am reaching for the dictionary... -SH

Maybe get some breakfast in town?

No. I want to sleep, Lestrade. -SH

Please? My treat.

Go to sleep. Be a normal person. I'm begging you. -SH

Meanie.

Child. -SH

Lazy twat.

Pig. -SH

Twig.

Imbecile. -SH

Smarty pants, know-it-all.

Ugly. -SH

Gorgeous.

[Delayed] I'm going back to sleep now. I'll see you at college. -SH

Okay...

See you.

*

_-Monday, 06:24, two minutes after the end of Greg and Sherlock's text conversation-_

Molly, he called me gorgeous! -SH

What did you say back? -M

I told him I was going back to sleep... -SH

You idiot! -M

Text him right now and continue the conversation. -M

I can't...

*

_-Monday, 06:25, three minutes after the end of Greg and Sherlock's conversation-_

John! Fuck. I called him gorgeous!

Finally! Why did he say? -J

He said he was going and ended the conversation.

Oh... -J

I fucked it up royaly, didn't I?

No. He's probably just embarrassed. -J

I have to apologise...

*

_-Monday, 06:35, thirteen minutes after the end of Greg and Sherlock's conversation-_

These guys are hopeless... -M

Tell me about it... -J

We need a plan. -M

I'm listening... -J


	3. Tuesday and Wednesday (1)

_-Tuesday, 15:41, eleven minutes since Greg's last class of the day-_

Ill?

Unfortunately. The cold that goes around this time of year. -SH

Want me to bring some soup round?

No, that's okay. Mother is tending to me and you can't catch this. You need to be well for games and class. -SH

You're not avoiding me, are you? Because I didn't see you yesterday either.

Why would I avoid you? -SH

[Delayed] No clue. Just used to seeing you everyday, is all.

You sure you don't need anything?

Quite sure. I have a water bottle, blankets, water and my phone to text mother if I need her to come upstairs. -SH

Are you wearing the hoodie?

Yes. -SH

Good.

I can be at yours for cuddles and movies in ten. John's giving me a ride home. We can finish The Dark Crystal.

Greg, I'm ill. You need to be well for class and matches. -SH

You must be really ill if you're calling me Greg over text. That rarely happens.

Don't come over. I'm all snooty and sound like I've gone through the voice deepening stage of puberty five times. It's not pretty. -SH

Sher, you are always pretty.

[Long Delay] Sherlock?

I'm bringing soup over.

I'm tired, Lestrade. I'm just going to be sleeping. Don't waste your time. -SH

[Delayed] This isn't because I called you pretty, is it?

No. -SH

You sure? You always seem to go quiet if I compliment your appearance.

I'm sure, Lestrade. -SH

So you don't care if I call you pretty or gorgeous?

It's not like I can stop you. -SH

If you don't like it, say so. You know I'll stop if it really bothers you.

It's not exactly that I don't like it.. I'm just not used to it. -SH

Your mum calls you gorgeous all the time!

You know what I mean. I'm not used to it from you! -SH

Well, get used to it.

[Slight delay] Okay. -SH

Oh, and I'm coming over with soup and The Dark Crystal in about fifteen minutes.

Doors open. -SH

*

_-Tuesday, 17:03, six minutes after the end of Greg and Sherlock's previous conversation-_

He called me gorgeous... Again. -SH

You are gorgeous! -M

Molly. Not the time to be failing at getting over that crush. -SH

If I could magic it away, hun, I would. -M

Can we get back to the fact that GREG CALLED ME GORGEOUS! AGAIN. -SH

Okay. Calm down. Breathe. -M

I'm breathing just fine. -SH

I can hear you hyperventilating from here. -M

He's coming over... -SH

So make a move! Sweep him off his feet by puckering up those gorgeous lips on that gorgeous face of yours. -M

I can't just make a move. -SH

Why not? -M

He's too good for me. -SH

If you could see me now, I'd look as amused as the queen. -M

She rarely looks amused... -SH

Exactly! -M

Make a move, Sherlock. It will end well, I promise. -M

No. -SH

Stubborn git. -M

Off with your head! -M

Can you been at the Sours again, Molly? -SH

Pfft. No. It's only Tuesday, as if I'd be drinking Sours. At this time too! -M

Irene come round? -SH

Yeah. -M

'Make a move' -SH

No, dude. -M

Don't call me dude. -SH

Don't imply I like Irene, then. -M

Someone's defensive... I wonder why. -SH

How's Greg? -M

...

That's what I thought. -M

*

_-Wednesday, 07:03, one hour and fifty seven minutes before Greg is due at practise-_

I won't be at practise today.

At least you remembered there is practise. -J

One time, John... No need to go on about it.

Looking after your sick boyfriend? -J

Not my boyfriend.

But, I am, yeah.

How'd you know he's sick?

That boy texts his life to Molly. -J

Oh.

Don't get jealous. -J

Not jealous.

Mm, sure. He's probably faking being ill to get all your cuddles. -J

Well, if there is any chance of that being true, I am not complaining.

Just marry him already! -J

You sound like Molly.

You and Sherlock take up 86.57% of our time. We may as well merge into one. -J

That's a very precise figure.

12% is school. -J

So 1.03% of your time is your own?

Yep. -J

Bullshit. You play Fifa more than I do and I get tons of free time.

You spend all your free time being creepy and watcing Sherlock sleep. And maybe I did exaggerate the numbers a tad but it sure feel like uou and him take up that much of our time. -J

[Delayed] I'll try and tone it down. It's hard, though.

I get it, man. And I don't mind too much. Neither does Mols. -J

I don't talk to Molly about Sherlock.

Like I said, that boy texts his life to Molly. And you take up 122% of his thinking space. -J

Ask him out. He'll say yes, I promise. -J

I can't risk it...

You can. -J

Fine, I won't.

I've got to head out for class. See you whenever you can nursed your boyfriend back to health. -J

Not my boyfriend!

*

_-Wednesday, 11:50, two minutes after Sherlock has woken up-_

I feel like hell. -SH

That's the first time this week our conversation hasn't started about Greg?. -M

I don't talk about him that much... -SH

As amused as the queen. -M

Shut up. -SH

You're only saying that because you know I'm right. You talk about him all the time. -M

Shut up. -SH

Are you with him now? John said you and him were playing doctor. -M

He's here. Looking after me, not playing doctor. -SH

When's the wedding? -M

Don't be mean to ill people, Molly. -SH

;) -M

*

_-Wednesday, 20:56, ten minutes after Greg has left Sherlock's house-_

You sure you can't stay the night? -SH

Yeah, sorry. Mum won't let me have another day off, even though she loves you as much as she loves me.

Please? -SH

You're clingy when you're ill.

[Delayed] Apologies. -SH

I like it. Don't be sorry.

I'll ask mum again.

Good. -SH

I can stay. But no day off college :(

Better than nothing. -SH

I've got a paper to do. I'll be over after. We can watch that documentary on bees.

Promise? -SH

If you were the hoodie.

You're obsessed with me wearing it. When will I find the time to wash it? -SH

I washed it for you when you were asleep earlier. It's on your radiator. So you can wear it tonight, it should be dry by now.

Oh. Okay. -SH

You're going to get ill, you know. -SH

Why would I get ill?

All the cuddling and being close all day and night. You'll catch a cold. -SH

I have a mother. She is capable of caring for me, you know. -SH

Sher, you just asked me, begged me even, to come over!

I know. I want you to come over but you will get ill...-SH

If I do, we'll just have to cuddle until we're both better.

Right. -SH

See you soon, Sher. Xx

Kisses? -SH

Yep.

You're odd. -SH

Love you too.


	4. Thursday and Friday (1)

_-Thursday, 10:19, twenty minutes since Sherlock has woken up-_

Found your note. Delete it. -SH

Now. -SH

Nope.

Don't be mean. -SH

You looked adorable.

I couldn't help myself.

You can't just keep a picture of me against my will! -SH

You're all curled up and you can see my name on your hoodie. You look too cute. I'm keeping it.

Creep. -SH

Insulting me isn't going to convince me to delete it for you.

It's my background now, by the way. My phone background has never looked so beautiful before.

[Delayed] What will get you to delete it? -SH

Nothing will.

Not even if I watch one of those horrid chick flicks with you? -SH

You love them.

I tolerate them for your sake. -SH

That is the sweetest thing you have ever said to me. Ever.

How can I get you to delete it, Lestrade? -SH

Don't you find it odd that you only call me Lestrade over text?

Stop changing the subject. -SH

Nothing is getting me to delete this picture. Sorry, sunshine.

I hate you. -SH

Sure, sure. Feeling any better?

Much. -SH

I might still be sick enough to vomit on you, though. -SH

Lovely. Will you be in class tomorrow?

Most likely. Are you in class now? -SH

In the changing rooms. Footy practise starts at 10:45.

The timing John choose for today is a tad random. -SH

He couldn't make 10:30 but didn't want to leave it until 11:00.

Well, going by the last game, your team needs all the practise it can get. -SH

That's a low blow...

You know they played dirty.

Yes, yes. You 'bitched' about it for over an hour. -SH

You're being mean today.

Delete the picture and I'll stop. -SH

Nope. The picture is worth this abuse.

This isn't abuse!

Now, you're just angry that your trick didn't work.

I hate you. -SH

Go train. -SH

And know, I will murder you if anyone else sees that picture. -SH

Aye, aye, Captain.

John's the Captain... -SH

You're an idiot...

Rude! -SH

*

_-Thursday, 12:35, five minutes since Sherlock, Molly and Greg's Chemistry class has ended-_

Sherlock! When are you back? Chem is no fun without you... Greg doesn't get the project he's doing with Mike, never mind understand our project. -M

I'll be back tomorrow. -SH

Yay! -M

Even though we don't have Chem tomorrow. Just dance. -M

Greg's missed you. He's all mopy and grumpy at lunch. -M

He's spent most of his time here since I've been ill. -SH

He still misses you. -M

Right. -SH

Did you wake up on he wrong side of the bed or something? -M

No. -SH

What's with all the short, snappy answers then? -M

Bored. -SH

Oh my God! -M

? -SH

You miss him too! You're all clingy because you're ill - his words, but adding that it's cute - and you miss him being there to cuddle you while you get better! -M

No. -SH

Yes. -M

No. -M

Yes. -SH

Maybe. -SH

I call Maid of Honour at the wedding. -M

Stop planning this nonexistent wedding between Greg and myself. -SH

Make me. -M

Hello? -M

Sherlock? -M

Fine. Bye. -M

*

_-Friday, 16:03, thirty three minutes after Sherlock's dance class has ended-_

One of those girls glaring at me during last week's match was Grace, by the way. -SH

Yeah, so? I'm not really interested in my ex's life, Sherlock.

So, Lestrade, it strongly suggests she still likes you despite breaking it off. She probably changed her mind because of the muscles you've developed in the past two years. -SH

How does glaring at you mean she likes me?

She was glaring once all the dim twits surrounding me assumed that the hoodie I was wearing was an indication of some kind of relationship between you and I. -SH

What's your point, Sherlock? She fancies me again. Big whoop.

You should go on a date with her. -SH

Why?

You've obviously been craving a relationship. She broke up with you two years ago and you've been on one date since then and that was a year ago. -SH

I don't want to want date Grace, Sherlock.

[Slight delay] Kathy is interested too, her 'BFF' -SH

I'm aware that those girls are interested, Sherlock. They do little to hide it. Why are you suddenly wanting me to date? Sick of all our movie nights?

You're craving a relationship. -SH

And you're repeating yourself.

You want a girlfriend. -SH

Nope.

A boyfriend? -SH

Would be nice, I guess.

It's no secret Mike would consider it. -SH

God, no. He's a great mate but just a mate.

Thomas? -SH

Sherlock, why are you trying to get me to find someone to date? Are you seriously that fed up with me that you resort to trying to shove me into a relationship?

I'm not sick of you. Or fed up. Or anything like that. -SH

Then stop pressuring me to date.

You'll never find a girl/guy if you spend all your time with me. -SH

Looks like you're stuck with me then :p

Okay. -SH

Okay? That's it?

Yes. -SH

Right...

I'll be come soon. Is my presence welcomed?

Course it is.

How was dance?

Great. Molly and I have set the moves in stone and simply have to practise the routine now. -SH

You and Molly sure have a lot of school projects together. Chem and dance. Your too favourite subjects. John says you text her a whole lot too.

Your point? -SH

She's obviously crushing on you. Everyone knows.

I'm aware. She's working on getting over it. -SH

Why?

We both know that it's never going to happen. -SH

Why not?

How many times do I have to tell you girlfriends are not my area, at all. -SH

You know, I've always been confused about whether that's your way of telling that you likes guys or what...

You could have just asked. Idiot. -SH

It's not really my business.

We've know each other my whole life. You should be more than comfortable asking me why sexuality. -SH

I figured you'd tell me if you wanted me to know. If I should be comfortable enough to ask, you should be comfortable enough to tell me.

In all honestly, I'm not exactly sure what I am. -SH

Okay. So, you've never had a crush?

One. -SH

And why don't I know about this, mister?

[Delayed] I don't know. -SH

Do you still like them?

I suppose so, yes. -SH

Girl or boy?

Boy. -SH

What's his name?

[Delayed] Hello? Sherlock?

You don't have to tell me. No worries.

Thank you. -SH

Never thought you of all people would be the shy type.

Shut up. -SH

Do I know him?

I believe so. -SH

You're never understanding about my not telling you. -SH

I'm a bit miffed, I guess. But best friend or not, I have no right to know every detail about you, sunshine. Everyone has secrets.

Thank you. -SH

How far away are you? Should I put the kettle on?

Will you care if I come round in my dance clothes? -SH

Nope.

Put the kettle on. -SH

Aye, aye.

*

_-Friday, 17:01, immediately after the end of Greg and Sherlock's previous conversation-_

He fancies someone...

Yeah. **YOU!** -J

I doubt it.

He give you a name? -J

Well, no...

He likes you, Greg. Ask him out. I love you, mate, but having the same conversation is getting a boring as shit. -J

What if it's not me?

It is. Molly's shown me the texts. -J

Show me them.

Texts are private. I can't do that to Sherlock. -J

Molly shows them to you!

Screenshots yeah.. -J

Show me them. I'll ask him out if you can provide concrete evidence he likes me back.

[Long Delay] [Files attached] There. -J

[Delayed] I wasn't expecting you to really do it...

Fuck.

Oh my God..

Now ask the boy on a date. -J

It's not that simple!

You have the evidence right there, Greg? What the in Lord's name is stopping you now? -J

He likes me... Doesn't mean he wants to date me.

Fucking hell, Greg. Just man up and do it! -J

Sherlock isn't like other people. You can't just simply ask Sherlock Holmes on a date. He's too special for that.

Kiss him, then. -J

[Delayed] He's here. I gotta go. Bye.

Consider it! -J

Okay...


	5. Saturday (1)

_-Saturday, 15:47, three hours since Molly and John met up in the local park-_

Congrats! -M

? -SH

Greg made a move! Finally. -M

What? Greg made a move? On who? -SH

Don't play dumb. He made a move on YOU! -M

No, he didn't. -SH

What the hell? -M

What made you think he had? -SH

John sent him some screenshots... -M

Of? -SH

Our conversation.. -M

[Delayed] Molly.. -SH

Why the hell didn't he make a move if he knows you like him back?! -M

Oh my God... -SH

This explains last night. -SH

Last night? -M

He was acting odd. -SH

Odd how? -M

No cuddling. He was distracted, distant. He turned out the offer of staying over the night so I went home. -SH

He's probably in shock. It's not every day you doscbver the boy you are head over heels for likes you back. -M

He obviously doesn't like me back! -SH

I'll be cut out of his life by Monday! -SH

You won't. Don't be stupid. -M

This is all your fault. -SH

Sherlock, don't be like that. -M

[Long Delay] [Files attached] He does like you. Screenshots of John and Greg's conversation. -M

[Another long delay] But.. Why didn't he make a move or do something? Mention it, at least... -SH

He's worried. He thinks you'll still reject him despite the evidence. -M

You and John gossip like old women. -SH

Yeah... -M

He's an idiot. -SH

John? -M

Greg. -SH

You both kind of are... -M

Charming. -SH

Go get your man, Sherlock. -M

Hmm. -SH

What does that mean? -M

Sherlock?! -M

*

_-Saturday, 16:18, ten minutes since Sherlock stopped replying to Molly-_

So much for our plan. -M

I feel kinda bad for springing it on him. -J

.. I maybe just sort of kinda did the same with Sherlock. -M

Maybe just sort of kinda? -J

I did. -M

I'm pretty sure that we've crossed some kind of line... -J

Please say you're talking about my over use of words meaning maybe. -M

Nope, sadly not. I mean it's wrong of us to reveal those things. They trusted us. -J

It's the lesser of two evils. -M

The other evil being? -J

Letting those two go on hurting themselves by not crossing over that 'friends' line. -M

Okay, point. -J

So I wouldn't worry too much. They'll be happy, thanks to us. -M

Let's cross our fingers they're forgive us. -J

They won't. -M

You fill me with confidence. -J

They'll be too busy sucking face to forgive us. -M

Your sense of humour is the best, Mols. -J

*bows* -M

*

_-Saturday, 19:08, after over an hour of Sherlock considering various things, mainly how to confront Greg-_

Movie night? -SH

Sure. Your place?

Yes. -SH

[Delayed] Are you going to cuddle me this time? -SH

I always do. Want me not to tonight?

You didn't really cuddle much last night. You seemed off. -SH

But you do like the cuddling?

Of course I do. I'd say if I didn't. Why is this suddenly a problem? We've always cuddled. -SH

I guess I just worry that I sufferocate you a bit. You spend a lot of your free time with me, I'm stop of stopping you going and doing other stuff.

I started this conversation by asking to spend time together. -SH

Okay, fair point.

Now stop worrying over meaningless twaddle and come put the kettle on. -SH

See you in a few minutes, then. Gotta pack a bag.

Who said you were staying? -SH

I did :P

Good. -SH

See you soon. Xx

Stop texting and go back a bag. -SH xx

Xxx

xxx I like the little ones. -SH

You're adorable.


	6. Saturday (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sherlock and Greg cuddle during a movie.

_-Saturday, 19:27, directly after Greg and Sherlock's text conversation-_

Sherlock breathes out slowly, trying to calm all the nervous bubbly feeling floating around inside him. His eyes lower to the bed, almost looking like he were examining the garment that lay there.

Greg's - well, Sherlock's now - hoodie.

It was a rather simply thing. Made from a thick, black and stupidly soft polycotton blend. Sherlock has a smile on his face as he lifts the hoodie, loving how heavy it felt in his hands as he looks over the only unique feature of the piece of clothing.

LESTRADE was printed across the back in basic white font - probably Impact - and below that sat the number 11 in an even larger print so it took up most of the back. 

It was simply but Sherlock loved it. Sadly, it no longer smelled like Greg but it was still amazing to know that Greg had given him something that was considered special to football players. It was one of the most romantic gestures a lot of them would ever make - giving their hoodie to their chosen sweetheart.

It was a cliché concept but it made Sherlock's cheeks stain a faint pink none the less.

Sherlock quickly pulls the hoodie on over his tee, straightening it and looking down at himself a bit afterwards. The hoodie was big for him, there was no hiding that, but it wasn't ridiculously big - just baggy. From the front, it looked liked every other hoodie.

There were no drawstrings hanging from the hood, Greg had taken them out the moment he got the hoodie (he had a habit of chewing things when he was nervous). 

Sherlock smiles to himself once again, loving wearing the hoodie as much as Greg liked to see him wear it. Sherlock supposed that Greg liked it so much because of what giving the hoodie to someone meant.. Because Greg liked him, it was now a proven fact, not just wishful thinking.

Honestly, Sherlock was still struggling with fully accepting it as a fact. He'd seen the proof, yes, and there was no misunderstanding it. Those screenshots had reveled the exact nature of Greg's feeling... and yet Sherlock was struggling immensely in believing Greg truly felt that way.

Tonight, he'd be paying extra attention to Greg. After all, Greg was also aware of Sherlock's feelings thanks to John. He'd see if he was acting odd because he was nervous and still unsure.

Sherlock had questioned why Greg didn't do anything once he had found out but he understood it now. It was harder than simply working up the courage to kiss the other. They'd been friends for so long... What if all that got messed up by them attempting a relationship? Greg had seen Sherlock in nappies, for heavens sake!

With a small sigh, Sherlock exits his room and hops down the stairs. He was nervous, for sure, but also excited. The two emotions were waging war inside him, leaving him jerky and muddled.

Once in the kitchen, Sherlock grabs one of many microwaveable popcorn packets they had in the left cupboard. He doesn't really need to think all that much as he goes about putting the packet in the microwave and punching in the time needed.

He was well practised with microwavable popcorn. Tea was Greg's job, the popcorn was Sherlock's. Occasionally they'd rotate the duties but generally Greg made he tea. He'd always seemed to pride himself on the fact that he was one of just three people able to make tea perfectly for Sherlock (the others being Sherlock's mother and Sherlock himself).

It seems as though the popping of the popcorn had just began to fill the kitchen when the back door opens and in walks Greg.

Sherlock smiles at his friend, his heart doing that fluttering thing it seemed to like doing whenever he saw the older boy. Really, Greg was breathtaking. He was fit from football and had neatly cut brown hair that just flopped over his forehead. He had the warm brown eyes and the friendly face. Currently, he had a bit of stubble but Sherlock thought the rough look was rather handsome on Greg. And even though Sherlock knew that lovely hair was likely to turn grey at some point in Greg's thirties thanks to a genetic condition on his fathers side, Sherlock was sure he'd only get more handsome as they grew.

Smiling back, Greg nods a small greeting before he moves to flick the kettle on. As ever, Sherlock can't help but love their close friendship.

Few words were needed. Greg would just walk in and be as comfortable he was in his own home. The same was said for Sherlock when he went to Greg's.

While the kettle is boiling, Greg crosses the room to where Sherlock is standing and wraps his arms around him. Sherlock was just a tad shorter than Greg and it was clear that he'd likely be taller before another year passes but Sherlock was still the small one. Being as thin as he was just made Sherlock seem tiny when wrapped in Greg's strong arms.

"Good day?" Greg asks, smiling once again as he looks down at Sherlock.

Neither of them cared that Greg had his arms wrapped around Sherlock in a way one would typically hold a lover - this was normal for them. They'd always been close. Sherlock often wondered how Greg didn't realise Sherlock was completely smitten, he rather let other so much as give him a quick hug and yet he was happily letting Greg hold him like this.

"Better now" Sherlock replies with a small laugh just as the kettle whistles for attention.

"Flirt" Greg accuses before moving to see to the kettle.

Sherlock laughs again but doesn't reply, his eyes finding the clock on the microwave. The flashing red numbers counted down the seconds. They display 00:00 not long after Sherlock had looked to them.

He doesn't waste time in opening the door to the machine and silencing the retched noise it makes when the timer hits zero.

Using two fingers to pinch the corner of the bag, Sherlock quickly transfers the bag from the microwave and to a large glass bowl that they kept close to the microwave specially for popcorn (Greg and Sherlock had _a lot_ of movie nights).

By the time he's peeled the bag open and poured the delicious, salty contents into the bowl, Greg had finished fixing the tea and they head into the living room together.

Most of the time, they'd watch movies in Sherlock's room but not Saturday nights. Sherlock had the house to himself on nine out of ten Saturdays. Saturday evening was line dancing evening for his parents and Mycroft was rarely home now, far too busy climbing ranks in the government despite being a young twenty two.

They fact they are alone hits Sherlock as he gingerly sits on the edge of the large sofa sat across from their TV. He'd been alone with Greg before, many times, but now he knew Greg returned his feelings, he felt all sweaty and wanted to fidget to try and get rid of some of the building nervousness.

"All right?" Greg asks, sitting beside Sherlock after placing the tea beside the bowl Sherlock had set down. His arms slides on the back of the sofa, where Sherlock's shoulders will be when he sits back.

Nodding to the question, Sherlock grabs the remote and the bowl before sitting back so Greg's arm lined up perfectly with his shoulders. Greg doesn't hesitate to rest his arm on Sherlock's shoulder now he was sat back.

Sherlock doesn't pay any attention to the selection of film beyond going on that app Sherlock always forgets the name of that allows them to view many movies. Sherlock just clicks on of the films that Greg had said looked good.

Sherlock wasn't overly surprised when he glanced to the screen and discovered it was an animated movie. Something about Rapunzel. Typical Greg.

Smiling to himself, Sherlock snuggles up against Greg and lays with his head on the other boy's shoulder. This is much better than yesterday. So much better. He hated when they didn't sit curled together.

Greg's hand that previously rested on Sherlock's shoulder, playing with the short curls at the nape of Sherlock's neck. Sherlock turns his head to look at Greg, planning on it being just a small glance but he gets frozen in place.

Greg is looking straight back at him, all the feelings written plainly on his face. His wasn't hiding any of the emotions he had, not a single one. It was all there. Desire. Love. Worry. Even more love, somehow.

Sherlock's breath catches as he stares back at those deep brown eyes that could melt butter. God, he looks perfect like this - with the light of the TV just reflecting off his face.

A small smile slides on Greg's lips as Sherlock's breathing catches. Without taking his eyes away off Sherlock, he reaches down to pick up a piece of popcorn. He holds it out for Sherlock.

Sherlock doesn't need to think. He just acts. He leans forward and eats the popcorn, eyes staying on Greg's.

It weird. It's a basic thing. Something they'd done before but this eye contact seemed to add a few hundred layers of intimacy to the situation.

Sherlock chews and swallows. Only then do Greg's eyes leave his. They flicker down to Sherlock's lips, tracing the space of them. It's clear what Greg is thinking.

Sherlock's lips part slightly, waiting.

_**Kiss me. Please.** _

The staring continues and just when Sherlock is about to speak up and say the words, Greg clears his throat and looks back to the TV just as a man who'd apparently been climbing the tower gets hit with a frying pan. Greg laughs and Sherlock looks to the TV too, disappointed but understanding it was a hard step to just take.

He'd just need to be patient.


	7. Sunday (1)

_-Sunday, 02:03, ten minutes after Greg has fallen asleep-_

We came very close to kissing last night.. -SH

You.

Can.

Not.

Just.

Spring.

That.

On.

A.

Girl.

And people say I'm a drama queen... -SH

It's fucking two am and you're just telling me you nearly kissed Greg! I'm allowed to be dramatic, damn you. -M

You spend too much time with John. You're swearing like a salior. -SH

Shut up. Can we get back to this near kiss? -M

Yes. -SH

I want details. -M

We just sort of stared for a long time and he fed me a piece of popcorn before taking his time in staring at my lips... -SH

Why didn't he kiss you? -M

I think he chickened out. -SH

Why didn't you say anything?! -M

There's no reason to rush into it. Greg will kiss me when he's ready. -SH

You're such a girl. You make the first move! -M

No. -SH

No? -M

I know Greg and I know myself. We both want him to be the one to make the first move. He's always been like that. -SH

You two are odd. You know so much about each other than I find it creepy. -M

We've known each other for almost seventeen years, Molly. I doubt he has memories of a time before me. -SH

Modest as ever, I see. -M

I'm not being arrogant. Few people have memories from when they were that young. -SH

Okay, you have a point. -M

I usually do. -SH

Except your point is usually how much you like Greg and love him and will totally be walking down the isle to marry him. -M

I feel oddly calm now. Like... I've accepted that we'll probably get together at some point. It's not just dreaming and hoping.. It's real. -SH

I'm not getting my hopes up, am I? -SH

I don't think so. It's obvious that you two are madly in love. I don't see how there's any way for you to not get together eventually. -M

Thank you, Molly. I never thought your gossiping would make me this happy. -SH

Who knew? -M

I doubt even God did. -SH

Ha, ha. -M

Do you ever sleep? -SH

Ever I seem to sleep more than you. -SH

Irene is over. -M

And don't you fucking say a thing. -M

Ah and the swearing is explained. Sours, again? -SH

Maybe.. -M

She's a bad influence on you. -SH

But she's hot. -M

Shit. Forget that! -M

I'm sorry, I can never forget that. This feels oddly like how I revealed my feelings a for Greg to you. -SH

Go to sleep. -M

Grumpy. -SH

Maybe you're get lucky and wake up to find Greg has morning wood! -M

....

Sorry. Too far? -M

A bit. -SH

Sorry. Fuck. I'm drunk. It's official. -M

Goodnight, Molly. Do try to recover before Monday, we have to practise the routine. -SH

Will do. -M

*

_-Sunday, 10:51, five minutes after Sherlock has woken up-_

Gone home? -SH

Mum dragged me shopping.

Didn't want to wake you. You looked so adorable when I woke up to find your head in my lap.

It was inevitable. -SH

You having your head in my lap?

Your mother taking you out somewhere to spend time with you. You've been here an awful lot more than usual lately. -SH

You were ill!

I'm not complaining. I'm more than happy to have you here. -SH

Good.

I'll see you later, okay?

Okay. -SH

Have fun. -SH

I won't.

I know. -SH

Git.

xx -SH

[Delayed] Fine. I forgive you.

Can't resist my kisses? -SH

It's my biggest weakness.

Go shop, you flirt. -SH

All right. Xxx

*

_-Sunday, 14:18, a minute after Greg and his mum began the journey back home-_

Sunshine, I think we should talk.

Yes? -SH

We have a problem. We need to solve it.

Go on. -SH

Okay... I'm just going to say it...

Well, text it..

Get to the point, Greg. -SH

You called me Greg over text again.

Greg! -SH

Right, right.

You snore.

What? -SH

You snore, sunshine.

[UNSENT] I thought you were going to talk about the screenshots. -SH

[Delayed] I do not snore. -SH

You do.

Do not. -SH

Do.

I do not! -SH

You do!

Shut up. -SH

If I do, it's not bad. -SH

It kept me up last night.

You normally fall asleep before me. Not my fault you didn't this time. -SH

Yeah, I suppose... Still. Sort that out.

Oh, shut up. When are you back from the mother and son shopping trip? -SH

We're on the way back now.

How long? -SH

Maybe an hour? More if the traffic is bad.

All right. Can we g to the park when you get back? -SH

[Slight delay] Sure. Mum says I'm free to go.

She didn't kidnap you. -SH

Might as well have.

And people say I'm the drama queen in our group. -SH

You are a drama queen, sunshine.

I feel sorry for your future boyfriend/girlfriend.

I'll find someone willing to put up with me. Can't be too hard. You, John and Molly all put up with me. -SH

I had no choice. Your presence was forced upon me.

Twat. -SH

I can feel the love.

You're just lucky you're pretty. -SH

YOU THINK I'M PRETTY?

Drama queen. -SH

How many coffees did your mum buy you? -SH

Four...or five. Maybe six?

Christ. -SH

Coffee doesn't affect me that much!

It does. -SH

Maybe.

Yes. -SH

Shut up. You like me when I'm hyper.

I like you when you're not as well. -SH

So you like me always?

Obviously. -SH

I feel like I'm talking to a drunk... -SH

I'm not Molly!

[Delayed] Oh, dear God. That was perfect timing! Brilliant. I haven't laughed so much in a while. -SH

*bows*

I have an experiment to do, I'll see you when you're home. -SH

Bye. Xxx

I still prefer the little ones, xxx -SH

I like both. Xxx

Idiot. -SH

Love you too, sunshine <3


	8. Sunday (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sherlock and Greg go to the park and discuss cute bunnies.

_-Sunday, 15:47, five minutes since Greg has returned home and helped his mum put all the shopping away-_

"Sunshine! I'm back!" Greg calls out to the silent house, allowing the door to swing shut behind him.

In his hand he held a paper coffee cup and with a regretful sigh, he drops it into the bin. He liked the peppy, confident feeling that it gave him.

Large amounts of coffee had always had an odd effect on Greg. It was like the effect alcohol had on some people - it made him act all silly. He got all the bubbly feelings, the ridiculous behaviour and even the false sense of confidence that he normally wouldn't have.

Greg knew he should probably be worried that he wasn't going to be in a serious headspace while going to the park with just Sherlock. He didn't care, though. Anyway, Sherlock did like him back - he'd seen the proof.

"One sec!" Sherlock calls back from upstairs.

"You've had over an hour to make yourself pretty, sunshine.. Hurry up!" Laughing to himself, Greg crosses to the fridge and pulls out a carton of the lunch box style Grapefruit juice boxes that the Holmes' always seemed to have. 

Greg hears a chuckling from the stairs, along with footsteps. He smiles to himself, stabbing the straw into his drink as he crosses the door and makes a beeline for the stairs - planning to meet Sherlock at the foot of them.

He stops short in the doorway when his eyes land on Sherlock. Sherlock also comes to a stop, roughly halfway up the stairs - blushing lightly as he looks down at the gaping Greg.

"Oh my God..."

Sherlock's hands fiddle with the hem of the hoodie. "Do they look that horrible?"

Greg shakes his head. "No. God, no. You look... _wow!_ "

"I look 'wow'?" Sherlock asks with a smirk.

Greg rolls his eyes but nods anyway and gestures for Sherlock to come down the rest of the stairs.

The 'wow' Greg meant were Sherlock's new jeans. Sherlock's new, tight, black jeans.

Sherlock often wore jeans but he had never worn skinny jeans before, claiming that they wouldn't look good on him. Falsely claiming, Greg might add. They really did look amazing on him and a tiny part of Greg was wondering how they fit in the back and how they'd make Sherlock's arse look.

Black was definitely Sherlock's colour. Black hoodie (which will always look good on him for obvious reasons) and then those figure hugging jeans... Wow.

Sherlock hurries down the stairs, stopping in front of Greg with that adorable smile he had that reminds Greg how innocent Sherlock is at times. He was the type to easily get embarrassed about sex stuff and sometimes even just talking about sexual things made him blush and change topic. He was adorable and Greg loved that innocence.

To busy thinking, Greg doesn't realise what had changed, just that something had changed, until he blinks a few times to see Sherlock has swiped his grapefruit juice off him.

"Hey!" Greg pouts but doesn't make any attempt to get in back as Sherlock lifts the straw to him lips and sucks.

He then looks down at himself, worrying. "Are you positive they look good?"

Greg hums, looking down. He circles Sherlock and stops behind him, lifting the back of the hoodie. Sherlock twists to look at him, a question clear of his face (what the hell are you doing, Greg?).

Greg's eyes lower to Sherlock's behind and he hums. "Yeah. They definitely look good" He nods with a smirk.

Sherlock gasps and, as Greg expected, turned bright red and he yanked the hoodie down and stepped away from him. "Greg!" He scalds, rotating so he was facing his friend once again.

Giggling, Greg heads back towards the kitchen. "You said something about the park, right?"

Sherlock huffs and nods, heading towards the door. Laughing, Greg follows him out of the house.

The moment they reach the park both boys looked at each other with large grins before they raced towards the swings that sat in the corner of the park. Sherlock had quickly brightened up and forgave Greg on the walk over.

This park and the milkshake bar on the main street had always been 'their' place, so to speak. They spent a ridiculous amount of their childhood - and now their teens years too - hanging out in this park and just making their own fun in this dull town. Sometimes, Molly and John would join them but usually they just tagged along if they were going to the milkshake bar. The park seemed to be reserved for Greg and Sherlock. Neither of the boys had complaints about that.

Once sat on the swing, Greg turns to Sherlock and smiles as the other sits on the remaining swing. "Feels like it's been months since we were last here"

"It's been about three weeks. Almost a month" Sherlock informs with a small shrug.

Greg laughs and shakes his head at how serious his friend could be. He leans over and shoves Sherlock's shoulder, causing the swing Sherlock's sat on to rock side to side for a few moments. Sherlock just smiles.

Greg begins to swing, going as high as he can with a large smile. He always loved how if you went as high as possible, you could see over the hedge opposite the park where a rabbit hutch sat containing two fluffy white rabbits. Sometimes, usually in the summer, you'd see these little kids playing with their pets and looking extremely happy.

As it was winter, however, the hutch had been moved into the conservatory like building the family had at the end of garden.

"Stop spying on people, you creep" Sherlock laughs

"Oh, shut up. I remember how you gushed about the 'cute bunnies', so shh" Greg laughs as Sherlock grumbles.

Sherlock starts swinging too and they end up swinging opposite ways to each other. It made talking a little difficult as the wind would often muffle out what one of them said and they'd have to repeat themselves a few times. Eventually, they just give up trying to communicate and swing, enjoying the peace and quiet of the park.

After maybe twenty minutes of swinging back and forth they both come to a stop and just rock back and forth on the swings so they could actually make conversation.

"Sherlock?" Greg asks, peering at the boy who was kicking some of the stones on the floor.

"Yes?" Sherlock answers without looking up.

"Tell me a bit about the boy you like"

Sherlock looks up this time, meeting Greg's eyes. Greg smiles back, unfazed by the sudden amount of focus Sherlock had placed on him.

Sherlock pauses and purses his lips, wondering. Greg knew that Sherlock liked him, but he didn't know that Sherlock knew that Greg knew Sherlock liked him nor did he know that Sherlock knew that Greg likes him back. As far as Greg was concerned, Sherlock was blissfully unaware that Greg had any idea of the feelings Greg had for him and would happily gush about the crush he had to his best friend.

Smirking, Sherlock replies "He can be a bit of an idiot."

Greg snorts, looking out ahead of them and not meeting the eyes fixed on him. "You think everyone is an idiot, though"

"He's probably the biggest idiot I know" Sherlock laughs

Greg glances at him with narrowed eyes before he returns to looking across the scenery. "Why do you like him, then?"

Sherlock shrugs, looking down at the ground with a shy smile. He wasn't going to give Greg compliments about this crush when Greg would know they were about him. When they did eventually get together, because Sherlock did have confidence they eventually would, he'd compliment Greg all day and all night long.

"C'mon, you can tell me." Greg says, eager to here what Sherlock really thought of him and unaware of the game Sherlock was playing.

"I can, yes, but I won't"

"Meanie" Greg huffs, slumping against the chain on the swing.

"Don't put your face against that. Hundreds of dirty little children had touched it" Sherlock pulls a face.

Greg, to Sherlock's horror, licks the chain before he sticks his tongue out at Sherlock. When Sherlock somehow composes himself from witnessing such a horrible thing, he shakes his head and laughs.

"Your immune system must be superhuman. You never seem to get the colds that go around, even when you spend the entirety of my illness with me. It's hardly fair"

"It's because us stupid people can't afford to miss any school. Where as the smart ones, like you and Molly, wouldn't suffer from a few missed classes" Greg laughs.

"Idiot" Sherlock mutters.

They spend some more time at the park but when the sun begins to set, they head home. Being winter, it wasn't actually that late but they both had homework to do and Sherlock needed to make sure he was rested for tomorrows dance practise.

As they walk back, they talk about all sorts of normal things. The shift in atmosphere comes when they're standing by the fence that separates their houses, preparing to say goodbye.

The direction of the park meant that they passed Greg's house first on the way back and so Sherlock had to turn to say goodbye as he stood on the side of the fence his house was on. As he turns, Greg caught him by surprise (and himself too if the widened eyes were anything to go by) and leans down to kiss Sherlock.

It was a simple, closed mouth kiss but they lingered for a moment, barely moving their lips before they separate.

They smiles at each other and before either of them can say a word, a voice is heard from the front door of Greg's house.

"Greg! C'mon! Homework!"

Shaking his head, Greg smiles at Sherlock again before shrugging in a 'what can you do?' way.

"I'll see you tomorrow" Sherlock says, but it almost sounds like a question.

Greg nods and gives Sherlock's hand a squeeze before he rushes to meet his mum on the doorstep. Sherlock waves to him before he goes to his own house to get started on his homework. Although, naturally, he first texts Molly and uses far too many capitals and exclamation marks.

He also receives a message from Greg.

**Goodnight. Xxx**

_Goodnight, Greg. -SH xxx (Little one's are better)_

**Xxx**

_xxx_


	9. Monday (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Greg and Sherlock miss half a movie because they spend the time kissing.

_-Monday, 16:28, thirty two minutes before Molly and Sherlock have to be out of the studio-_

"God, Molly! C'mon. Pull it together!" yells a whiny voice. 

"I'm trying! Keep your tutu on!"

"I'm not wearing a tutu"

"Really?! I didn't notice" Sarcasm dripped from her tone. 

"Come on, let's just go over it once more"

"Once? We have half an hour of practise left!"

There's a laugh from Molly and then a frustrated roar from Sherlock.

"You know what I meant! Stop being so sarcastic. You hang around with Irene too much"

"And you hang around with doofus football players too much"

"I will hit you"

"Then who will you get to dance with you? Greg?"

"Just get over here, woman!"

Greg laughs to himself from the other side of the studio door. Really, it was quite amusing to listen to the two of them bicker like an old married couple. It was hard to keep his laughter quiet. 

He waits for the music to start before he opens the door slowly (making sure it kept quiet) and slid into the room. Molly and Sherlock both had their eyes on each other, focusing intensely on their dance routine. 

Greg watches as Sherlock easily lifts Molly up into the air, looking gracefully and unbelievely strong as he did so. Greg smiles when he spots the gri on Sherlock's face. The boy just loved dancing and despite their bickering Molly and him made a great duo. 

Continuing to watch, Greg wonders how long it'll take for them to notice he's here. He leans against the wall, crossing his arms and ankle, suspecting it might be a while. 

Their routine comes to an end six minutes later and he begins to clap, making them both jump. Molly glares at him. Sherlock does too at first but his expression soon melts into a soft smile, basking in the praise he was getting from Greg. Such a show off, Greg thinks with an eye roll. 

"You here to steal my dance partner?" Molly asks, looking like a proud mother watching her daughter walk down the isle. 

"I'm here to borrow him for five minutes" Greg corrects.

Molly and Sherlock exchange a glance before Molly nods and begins packing up the stereo, making a 'shoo' gesture at Sherlock. Not bothering to mention how rude that was (and how Irene it was), Sherlock just walks over to Greg with a big grin.

Taking the exchange as a sign he was getting Sherlock for the rest of the day, Greg offers his arm to Sherlock. 

"You're so cheesy" Sherlock accuses but links his arm through Greg's ayway. 

"You love it."

"Maybe"

"Yes"

"Maybe"

"Yes"

"Yes"

"Ha! You admit it" Greg cheers, opening the door for them and ignoring the sort from behind them. 

Sherlock pouts. "You're meant to get caught out like in the movies and say 'maybe'"

Greg laughs and shakes his head. "We watch too many movies"

"Probably" Sherlock agrees before unlinking his arm from Greg's to open his locker and taking out his bag. He slings it over his shoulder before smiling at Greg, saying he was ready to go. 

"Not going to get changed?" Greg asks, running his eyes over Sherlock's body - which was clad in a black cotton top and tights.

Sherlock gasps and kicks him in the shin, the ballet shoes not softening the blow at all. "You perv!" 

Ten minutes later, they're walking out of the school grounds. Greg has his arm wrapped around Sherlock's shoulders, holding him close to protect him from the cold despite the fact Sherlock took the hoodie out of his bag and put it on. If anyone saw them, there was no way they'd believe they were just friends but both of them knew that from now on they wouldn't be just friends.

Greg had never cared much what others thought before but Sherlock hated the attention. Absolutely hated it. But he didn't care if anyone saw him curled up to Greg's side and assumed something. He was too happy to care what anyone else thought. 

They walk home together, making jokes and poking fun at each other like they always do. It's almost too perfect to be true and both wondered at some point if they needed to pinch themselves. 

Entering Sherlock's house through the back door, which leads straight into the kitchen, they set to work on the popcorn and tea without discussion of it. Just twenty minutes ago, Greg was saying they watched too many movies but neither had any intention of stopping this ritual of theirs. 

They spent the first half of the movie exchanging small, short pecks and smiling so much it got in the way of them kissing. Even though Greg joked around, he knew that Sherlock was still innocent and he was perfectly happily to just sit there and kiss the younger boy. 

Sherlock was having the time of his life, unable to believe that his crush of over two years was sat with him and kissing him so much. Of course, Sherlock had never kissed anyone before and he knew that when they did eventually take the kisses further than simple pecks he was going to need to get Greg to show him what on Earth to do. 

Ignoring the thoughts for now, Sherlock closes his eyes and wraps his arms around Greg's neck to press more kisses on his lips. Greg hums, his hands settling on Sherlock's hips and pulling him closer as he leans back. Smiling, Sherlock curls against Greg and rests his head on the older boy's chest, turning his attention to the movie. 

Greg's finger run through his curls and, while it was nothing new, it felt ten times better than it usually did because Sherlock knew this time it was meant as affection for Sherlock and not as a need for contact due to a lack of girlfriends. 

As the movie comes to an end, Sherlock looks up at Greg with a cute smile. "Are you staying tonight?"

Greg raises an eyebrow and smirks. 

Realising what Greg was thinking, Sherlock turns bright red with a gasp before he hits Greg around the head. "You pervert!"

 

**-End-**


End file.
